Dangerous Territory
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin and Macy dancing at an afterparty...what's the worst that could happen? Co-author: Sweetgalsab!


Hello…sorry I haven't updated in seemingly forever, but…I got really busy and stuff.

Sweetgalsab helped me write this. I had about half of done, and then she wrote some more, asked if I liked it and how it should end and stuff. I took what she wrote, kinda tweaked it a little and this is the end result. It's a little AU/OOC but I really like it…

Watch for Pirates and WIHMM updates sometime this week…

* * *

This was dangerous territory. For both of them. Letting Macy come with them to the VIP event as thanks for getting rid of Fiona seemed like a smart idea at the time, but now, at the after party, Kevin realized this was dangerous territory.

He was dancing with her. Not innocent dancing either. This was that dirty, twisting, animalistic grinding that he didn't even think he knew how to do. But Macy had the tendency to make him do things he thought he couldn't do. Like teach her to sing. Kind of. She was still off-key most of the time, but it didn't cause him to faint anymore. He found her relative tone deafness rather endearing. He also found himself willingly going to her games, even though it meant he was quite possibly risking his safety. But Macy just looked so graceful on the court or field while she was playing sports.

But back to the matter at hand. Kevin knew Macy could dance, but he didn't know she could dance like this. They had both been standing there, watching other couples dance and do who knew what else on the dance floor when she had suddenly grabbed a hold of the tie he was wearing, leading him out onto the dance floor. Now, with their foreheads pressed against each other's, he could smell the heady, intoxicating mixture of her perfume and sweat. The straps of her lacy tank had slipped off her shoulders, and a few locks of her hair had fallen from its updo. She was breathing heavily, but she kept at it. She had an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close, while he had placed his hands on her waist, neither of them really caring as they slid down to her hips.

Then she had turned, her back to his chest. The top of her head came up to just under his chin. His hands were still planted firmly on her hips, and he was enjoying the feel of the buttery-smooth leather skirt she was wearing under his fingertips. He lowered his head, pressing his cheek against her temple.

He knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. He knew it was dangerous. Letting her grind against him like this. Allowing himself to feel her like this. But _God, _she felt amazing. He could feel the eyes of his brothers, of random strangers, staring condescendingly at him as he moved in time with her, but he couldn't help it. Macy looked up at him, eyes sparkling, something ___lust__-_like swirling in her pupils. He smiled deviously at her and pulled her even more closely to him.

Macy looped her arm around his neck, pulling him almost level with her face. He could feel her hot breath on his ear. She twisted his face towards hers, their lips brushing slightly. Kevin shivered and he whispered her name as he leaned down to capture her lips; she replied all too eagerly in his opinion. He began to pull away, for propriety's sake, but Macy turned to face him once again, grabbed onto his neck, pulling him back down to her face, and pressed her mouth against his. She tasted like vanilla and cherries and he threaded his hands into her hair in an effort to not let her pull away. The crowd on the dance floor seemed to be closing in on them, causing their bodies to press together, melding into one another. The music continued, the fast thumping and beating echoing their heartbeats, as they both moved in synch to the beat.

They pulled away, and Kevin opened his eyes to find Macy smiling slightly. He grinned and dipped her before pulling her up, wrapping his arms around every part of her; she gave him a conspiratorial smile before she buried her head in the crook of his neck, trailing kisses up to his earlobe.

Kevin looked up through his lashes at the people on the sidelines and met a pair of disappointed eyes.

He growled.

What did Nick know? Love wasn't all cotton candy and movie dates and writing sappy songs. And there was more to him than the otter playing the trumpet. Nick jerked his head to Kevin's left. He snuck a glance in the direction Nick was indicating, only to be met with a flash.

"Kevin! Why-" "Kevin!!" "Kevin! Who's the mystery girl? Why are you holding her like that? Who is she?" "Kevin - we didn't know you had it in you!!" "Kevin!!" "Kevin - what happened to the blonde girl??" "Kevin - how would you describe your new sound?" "Kevin!!"

Reporters, paparazzi screaming, shouting, delighted they found the latest scandal. "_Latest Headline: Kevin Lucas - Not the Good Boy we thought he was!"_

Kevin grabbed Macy and ran, pushing through the sweaty crowd, fending off the paps left and right, Nick, Stella and Joe on his heel.

Suddenly Macy gasped. He turned to meet her horrified expression as she stared down at three people, passed out on the floor, blood around them. _What the hell?_ _That should keep the paps busy for a while, though. _He continued to run, Macy in tow.

They all ran out, gasping for air. Nick threw a glance at Kevin as they scrambled to the limo.

"Not now," Kevin growled again.

"I didn't say anything," Nick shrugged.

One by one, casting a glance around them, they got into the limo. As Macy was about to enter, Kevin grabbed her arm for the millionth time that night, ignoring the burning sensation he received. He drew in a deep breath and started,

"Macy, that-"

"I know Kev. It didn't mean anything. Just the heat of the moment. Sorry," Macy grinned sheepishly.

Kevin returned the smile hesitantly, despite his heart splintering, pieces twinkling as they fell to the ground.

"Sure. I get it. Heat of the moment," he said, hoping his voice didn't give away his heartbreak.

They got into the limo, Kevin sitting furthest away from Macy, hoping no one would notice. Occasionally Joe would throw a sly grin his way, but Kevin ignored it, watching Macy the whole ride home.

Macy noticed. She refused to meet his eyes. She thought if she got in there before Kevin got the chance to deny what happened, it would hurt less. But it didn't. She still felt a stake go through her heart. Especially when he agreed to her bullshit "heat of the moment" excuse. She sneaked a glance over at Kevin, only to find him staring intensely at her. She looked away sharply and closed her eyes. She couldn't face his piercing hazel ones. Instead, she leaned back and dreamt of every moment she had just lived. The feeling of his hands running over her body, the almost hungry look in his eyes right before the paps caught them, the way he kissed her. Everything.

* * *

My playlist for this fic:  
Britney Spears- Circus (basically what inspired the whole thing), Lace and Leather, Kill the Lights  
N'Sync- Pop, Up Against the Wall  
Lady Gaga- Just Dance, Poker Face, LoveGames, Boys Boys Boys, Bad Romance

Rhianna-SOS, Disturbia, Pon De Replay

Cobra Starship-Good Girls Go Bad, Hot Mess

Ke$ha-Tik Tok

3OH!3-Don't Trust Me

Written on Her - Jay Sean ft. Birdman  
Dirty Dancing - Black Eyed Peas  
Stolen - Jay Sean  
City Girl - Jay Sean

Basically, anything that has a good rhythm or could be considered 'club music'. Sweetgalsab suggested the last four to me. And I thank her for it…


End file.
